


Meet me on the Battlefield

by GofyTomcat1



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GofyTomcat1/pseuds/GofyTomcat1
Summary: Jyn is uncertain about her role in the Alliance post-Scarif. Cassian is there to help her. One shot, post Scarif.Songfic of "Meet me on the Battlefield" by SVRCINA.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Meet me on the Battlefield

_No time to rest_

_No pillow for my head_  
 _Nowhere to run from this_  
 _No way to forget_

_Around the shadows creep_  
 _Like friends, they cover me_  
 _Just wanna lay me down and finally_  
 _Try to get some sleep_

*******  
She's exhausted when the hatch finally slides open, revealing the pair of officers who had visited her earlier.

"Are you alright, Miss Erso?"

"No rest for the weary," she replies somberly, the truth in the statement cold and harsh. "What is it you want from me?

The taller of the two officers hands her a datapad. "New orders, Sergeant. The enemy has broken through our lines on Talay. Are you well enough to fight?"

"I'm barely well enough to _stand_ ," she admits. "Whose orders are these anyways?"

"High Command's. Priority One."

A thought crosses Jyn's mind. She turns to General Draven, gesturing towards the quarters beside hers.

"Will Captain Andor be with me?" Jyn asks.

Draven nods. "He'll meet you there. His shuttle left early this morning."

Jyn nods. Here we go again, she tells herself.

  
***   


_We carry on through the storm_  
 _Tired soldiers in this war_  
 _Remember what we're fighting for..._  
 *******

The shuttle is dark as she stares into the faces of the squad around her. Young Alliance Pathfinders, barely older than she was on Scarif, their faces blank and cold and empty, surround her. Blaster rifles sit quietly across the laps of the fire team, untouched, and eyes shift uneasily towards her.

She inhales deeply. This isn't the first time she's given this speech, and if the Empire has their way it won't be the last either.

"You know your orders," she tells them. "Push forward. Take the objectives, take every chance you can. Make ten men feel like a hundred."

She says the words, but it's hard to put any feeling behind them. She knows that half of these young men and women will never see home again, and she swallows harshly, trying not to think about what will follow. The letters home. The medals, the ceremonies. All the things her comrades from Scarif were never given. All the things she and Cassian were denied.

Cassian.

The com buzzes, and she picks it up, praying it's him. She hopes to the Force it's him, that his transport has landed safely, that nothing has gone wrong.

"Rogue Leader to Stardust, what's your status?"

Thank the Force," she tells herself. It's him.

*******  
 _Meet me on the battlefield_  
 _Even on the darkest night_  
 _I will be your sword and shield, your camouflage_  
 _And you will be mine_

_Echos and the shots ring out_  
 _We may be the first to fall_  
 _Everything can stay the same or we could change it all_

_Meet me on the battlefield_

*******  
She's shuddering behind cover when he meets her.

"Stardust, are you alright?"

A soft chuckle. "Thought you'd never ask. I'm fine. What's you status?"

"We landed successfully. You?"

She shakes her head. "We didn't. Lost two U-wings, all personnel aboard were..." The sentence drops away, and she can feel the tears coming. She can't bring herself to say the words. Not after Scarif. Not after everything they've put her through.

Cassian embraces her. "I'm here," he tells her reassuringly. "You're safe. I'm going to help you."

She smiles faintly. "Thank you," she tells him.

***

_We're standing face-to-face_  
 _With our own human race_  
 _We commit the sins again and our sons and daughters pay_  


_Our tainted history_  
 _Is playing on repeat_  
 _But we could change it if we stand up strong and take the lead_  
 ********  


_"We hereby commit their bodies to the stars, to be turned into corruption, hoping for the resurrection of the body when the Force shall give up the dead, and the life of the world to come. Amen."_

_"Amen,"_

She stands beside him as the bodies are fired, one by one, into the distant stars. Cassian stands beside her, holding her tight in an embrace.

"You did your best, Jyn," he tells her comfortingly. We won the fight, drove the Empire back. All we lost was one installation..."

"Five hundred lives," she whispers solemnly, hoarsely, over and over again into her palms. "Five hundred lives. How many more before this ends?"

"Only the Force knows," Cassian replies honestly. "But I want you to know I'm with you. If you need me, I'm here."

She smiles. "Thanks, Cassian."

"I love you."

_***_

_When I was younger, I was named_  
 _A generation unafraid_  
 _For heirs to come, be brave..._

***

He thinks back to the day they took Scarif. "We'll find a way to find them," Jyn had told him. He had smiled at her words, and reaffirmed his faith in her . "Are you with me?" she had asked him. "All the way." Now, as he sees her huddled in the darkness, cold and alone, he cannot help but take her hand in his, pressing the Kyber crystal into their palms as they stare out into the darkness. "You gave them hope down there," he tells her.

" Hope?"

"Yeah. A friend of mine told me once that rebellions are built on hope. I pray she still believes that."

J yn nods. "Mostly she does."

Cassian smiles back at her,"Well, I'm with her for the days she doesn't."

***

_ And meet me on the battlefield _

_ Even on the darkest night _

_ I will be your sword and shield, your camouflage _

_ And you will be mine Echos of the shots ring out _

_ We may be the first to fall  _

_ Everything can stay the same or we could change it all_

_ Meet me on the battlefield _


End file.
